Alone
by MademoiselleFantastique
Summary: Quinn needs to tell Puck something and therefore she needs to meet him. The two hadn't spoke to each other since they graduated. How will Puck react?


"You know, I never wanted you to be the father of my baby", she whispered in a low voice. He looked shyly at her.

"I know. You never made a secret out of it. We all know you wanted it to be Finn."

He looked away, trying to suppress the tears. That wasn't him; he was a badass, not a little girl. He couldn't cry. But Quinn knew him too good, so he couldn't fake something. She knew what was going on with him. She could almost see the pain in his eyes; didn't she know that look?

* * *

_"You are a lima loser and you always going to be a lima loser."_

* * *

She swallowed her anger and sadness and he swallowed his tears. Quinn knew she was a miserable young woman, she had done so much wrong in her life, and Puck knew that he had screwed up several times but this time; both of them would change something. Both of them would change themselves and become better persons.

"But that's different now, you know?"

She could almost read the surprise look in his face when he turned around to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I used to be a silly girl but I've grown out of it. Noah, I am eighteen now and I have the rest of my life in front of me. One more reason to come to peace with myself but therefore I need to face my problems. I need to face the problems I made in the past and I need to stop to blame me for that."

"So?", he blinked at her, trying to sound cool but this was just a mask. This was Puck, not Noah and Quinn knew that Noah was a sensitive young man, who loved his family very much.

* * *

_"I know you're giving her up, but before you do I think you should name her Beth. If you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born. I'd really like to meet her."_

* * *

And before the blonde could do something, she broke down. Sobbing, crying, she just laid there on the floor and cried her heart out. Puck got pale. He never could deal with situations like that. Quinn was the first girl he had really been in love with. And she was his baby mamma, the woman who had given birth to his little daughter. The daughter, he would never see again. Beth, who would grow up without him or Quinn.

* * *

_"Beth is perfect. She's my perfect thing, something even I can't screw up. Do you know how hard it is to do something perfectly? I'll never get a chance again."_

* * *

"Shh, Quinn, don't cry, please. I can't handle this", he begged her but she couldn't say anything, she just sobbed. And so the Puckerman took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. He cradled her while she cried like a toddler.

"We never had a chance to raise her! Why did we give her away? She was _my_ little baby girl! _Our_ little baby girl! Why didn't we keep her? Why didn't we give ourselves a chance to try it? Trying to be a family?", Quinn's voice was hysterical and Noah felt how his heart shattered. He never saw this weak side of hers. Of course, he knew that Quinn had massive problems ever since he knocked her up and got her pregnant. Yes, he knew that. But he didn't know that it was that deep.

* * *

_"And you're a freakin' mess. You have been for three years, ever since I knocked you up. You don't need a baby or a dude or anyone to make you special."_

* * *

"Shh, Quinn."

Suddenly, the blonde calmed down and looked at her ex. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was absolutely clear that she was a wreck, but the most horrible thing was that Noah couldn't do anything. He just could sit there and stare at his old girlfriend.  
_Why did we broke up?_, he suddenly asked himself.

"Quinn, look…", Noah didn't know how to start the sentence. He wanted to say the things in his mind but he just… couldn't. He was supposed to be a tough guy, how could he say those feelings he had for her?

"Yes, Noah?", she looked away because she knew that she looked horrible. She wasn't pretty, not anymore and Noah shouldn't see an imperfect girl.

"Hey…", he started shyly and touched her chin gently. "Don't do this."

"Do what?", she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't hide from me. You are perfect, no matter how you look."

She smiled a smile lips and before she could think about what she wanted to do, she kissed him. Quick but with passion. He was surprised but he kissed her back.

"Quinn, you know I was never good at telling other my feelings but I think, I need to do this."

He breathed a last time, before he started: "You don't need to blame yourself for the things that happened in the past, okay? We both made the decision of giving Beth up and that was for her best. Maybe we could have been a real family but I know that both of us would have been unhappy with this situation. You want to go to college and I want to entrench my pool cleaning business. But with a child? Never ever, it wouldn't work. To set Beth free was the best we could have done, Quinn, you understand? Don't blame yourself for things you can't change. It happened but we know now that Beth is in a safe situation and we don't need to fear anything, do we? Even though I know you don't like Shelby, she is a good mother for Beth and that is everything that counts, isn't it?"

Quinn nodded, knowing that Puck was right.

"I know but... it's just… I feel so shallow without the baby I carried for nine months with me. She's a part of me but she isn't here with me. She is _my_ baby, not Shelby's", Quinn whispered the last part of the sentence.

Noah stroked her cheek.

"I know, baby, I know. But that's no reason to be angry at Shelby, isn't it? She didn't do anything, besides raising Beth. And I am grateful for that."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Yes, I am, too. Thank you, Puck."

"For what?"

"For opening my eyes."

Silence. Both of them didn't know what to say.

"Quinn?"  
"Yeah?"

"There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead then. I'm listening."

Noah coughed slightly. "I love you."

Quinn smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
